


Dumbass (Connor Stoll x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [42]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 4: The Battle of the Labyrinth (Percy Jackson), F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Injury, M/M, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: It's the Battle of the Labyrinth and you're injured. How will Connor save you? (Not dramatic at all, this is a deceiving summary).





	Dumbass (Connor Stoll x Reader)

* * *

    You were breathing heavily as you leaned up against a tree. just out of sight of the monsters. They had attacked the camp with some pale loser leading them. While you were fighting one of them pushed you and you had tripped... down a hill. Yeah, your ankle hurt like Hades.

        You heard someone call your name. "(Y/N)?" You turned, not willing to push off the tree. You saw Connor rushing towards you. When he reached you, you pulled him so he was hidden by the tree too.

        "What are you doing here?" he asked, worried eyes scanning you. You huffed and pointed to your traitor ankle. With your jeans covering it you couldn't see the extent of the damage, but you had a feeling it was bruised and swelling. "What happened?"

        You shrugged. "Some asshole pushed me down a hill so I limped my way here to hide."

        "Why didn't you go to the medic tent?" Connor yelled, the sounds of the battle increasing behind you.

        You gave him a deadpan look, once again gesturing to your ankle. He had the decency to look sheepish. There was no way you would've been able to limp across the battlefield. Gods, he was a dumbass sometimes... Why did you like him?  

        He nodded his head in the way he did when he was finalizing a plan (typically bad ones, but you'd give him the benefit of the doubt for now). Peaked around the tree and saw a quick shot to the medic tent with about three creatures in the way. Nodding again and shook himself and smiled at you.

        “Can you run?” he asked. You gave him another look.

        “I can limp quickly,” you responded dryly. He flinched a bit, but you decided not to reprimand him more, realizing how stressed he must be.

        "Okay, there are three people in our way. Wait here, I’ll stop them.”

        You scoffed, “ _You’ll_  stop them? How exactly are you going to do that?”

        He hesitated, not seeming sure of himself. “I'll… I’ll trip them when they come past me.” 

        You didn't respond, stunned by his idea. You loved him, really, but you say it again: he is a dumbass. Connor was rethinking his idea so you let him, hoping something better would result. It was silent for a few seconds, the sounds of battle continuing. Abruptly, he picked you up fireman style (over the shoulders you went) and pulled out his sword with his free hand. Before you could yell at him he ran out of the hiding spot and into the sights of the three monsters. 

        "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," he repeated as he slashed at the creatures, struggling with one hand. He managed to kill one and dodge the others. You were forced to endure it, swing around and becoming dizzy. His fighting slowed.

        "Go!" you heard Travis yell. Connor took off, you bouncing along on his shoulder. Insanely enough, he managed to get to the medic tent without any interruptions. He set you down and you glared at him. You opened your mouth to tell him off, but you swayed dangerously. Connor caught you and helped you sit on an available cot. He fused over you until an Apollo camper came over and examined you.

        "Connor," you said, catching his hand. He looked at you, panic in his eyes. You smiled, because he may be a dumbass, but he was your dumbass. "Go, I'll be fine."

        He nodded, muttering unintelligible things to himself. his nodding became more assured and he leaned down and quickly kissed you. "Don't die."

        "It's a sprained ankle, Con. If anything I should be the one telling you not to die."

        He shrugged, the mischievous smile you loved so much returning. You could basically see him plotting how to best fuck with the monsters next. "Go!" You pushed him a bit. "Reak some havoc for me."

        He laughed and quickly ran out of the tent. The Apollo camper worked silently, wrapping your ankle and handing you a chunk of ambrosia. You ate it and settled down, hoping you would be able to get back to fighting. Gods know Connor would need some sort of help.

* * *

 


End file.
